


Seed to Plant

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Anime), Firefly
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They left with the new tree and they're still going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seed to Plant

“So you’re lookin’ to ship off Geb?”

“We don’t care where to, captain.”

“We’re just siblings trying to get out of here.”

“Had enough problems with siblings,” grunted a big man next to the captain.

“Then we’re a married couple,” the blue-haired man said instantly.

“Y’all’d better make up your minds there,” the captain drawled. “Won’t take too kindly to that on some planets. Now what’re y’all tryin’ to get away from?”

“We’re not in trouble with the Alliance captain. Just too much negative energy around. We’ve been a lot of places and haven’t found one yet that suits our purposes.”

“That the only cargo you’ve got, that potted tree there?”

“It’s very important to us. Let’s just say our family’s been trying to find a place for it since Earth That Was.”

“I recon that’s none of my business. I’m Mal Reynolds and this here’s _Serenity_.”

“Seijuurou and Natsumi Ginga.”

“I only care if they can pay,” called the other man over from where he was loading boxes onto the old ship.

“We don’t have much in the way of platinum,” the man began but the woman cut him off. “But we do have a way with plants. Would this go aways into covering our passage?” she said, opening a box they had with them.

“I recon you’re gonna make my mechanic mighty happy. Alright, that’ll do. You’ve got berth outta here.”


End file.
